Sakura's Highschool Experience
by saskesakura
Summary: Sakura is attending her first year at leaf highschool. Sakura's Objective:No more cat fights with bitchy Temari, don't get raped by Itachi, pass Jiriya's sex class, lose virginity to Sasuke. chap 8 dedicated to xXMomoSamaXx. Chap 10 is not a rape scene.
1. First day

I woke up early that morning. Two seconds before my alarm clock even went off. This was going to be my first year as a freshman at Konoha High.

I moved in last year during eighth grade and met my best friend Ino Yamanka. After eighth grade we stopped being friends, because she got all popular. I looked in my closet to see I had my uniforms all ready for the week. I took one out and laid it out on my bed.

I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth thoroughly. I quickly washed my face and went back in my room. I dressed my self. I loved my uniform. You could either wear a white or blue blouse with a black or grey tie. The girls had short plaid blue, black, and white skirts. With either black, grey, or black knee socks via stockings. With your choice of a open vest or jacket. I choose to wear my white blouse, with black knee socks and a vest, and grey tie for it was going to be hot today.

I sat at my dressing table as I brushed my long pink hair. I hated my hair, why did it have to be pink? I pushed my black headband on my hair and weakly smiled. I hated showing my forehead, even though I grew into it, I still feel antsy. As I applied my lip gloss, I heard footsteps towards my door.

"Sakura, don't forget to spread your bed." I rolled my eyes and slammed my lip gloss down. I stood up and began to spreads my bed.

"Alright mom!" She could be so annoying. I put on my cute knapsack. Yes, I call it a knapsack! It was hello kitty, my favorite brand. I walked down stairs, to see a light flash in my face.

"Mom, enough with the pictures." My mom was sniffling as she did her "mom touches" on me. That what I called it when my mom for some reason always sees some thing wrong and must correct it. She stood back and held up the camera. I smiled and she snapped another shot.

"Eww, forehead girl!" My older brother Marko jumped off the staircase.

"Shut, up!" I would be attending school with him. Great.

"Stop teasing your sister; Oh, Sakura it's your first day."

She hugged me close and fixed her suit as she broke away. My mother was a very beautiful lady. She had blonde hair that looks great when it's out. Today she had it pinned up for work. My mother is a top psychiatrist and never has time for my problems. My father was a top Vice president at this computer business, so he often away on business; Like he currently is. He doesn't have pink hair; I wonder where it comes from? Neither does my brother, he has my father's raven, brown hair.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Marko quickly pecked mom on the cheek and zoomed out the door. I kissed my mom on the cheek too and left. The only thing that I was really looking forward to was Sasuke Uchiha. We don't go out or anything, but we mess around. Not that type of messing around, just making out. Basically just using each other for experimentation. It all started when I came last year. For a while we weren't friends until April. That's when we realized we lived pretty close to each other. So, one day he walked me home and I invited him inside. I looked innocent, but I had my intentions. We were in the living room sitting on the loveseat couch. We were just talking about soccer and I don't even remember who asked who, but one of us said, "Have you ever kissed before?" We both never did. He was quieter and didn't open up easily. Girls were in love with him for he was devishly handsome. I was not good with guys and antsy. The next t thing I knew he was laying on top of me and we were in a heavy kiss.After that we acted normal in school, but every Tuesday we met at my house.


	2. People

I walked into the huge school and waded into the hallway. I saw Ino and her posse and quickly went passed them. I bumped into some one. I looked up to see Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and my brother's best friend. He helped me up and I was heavily blushing. He smirked.

"Hey there beautiful; aren't you Marko's baby sister." I slightly nodded and I could feel my cheeks heat. Ino walked over. His eyes immediately turned to her gaze.

"Hey, Itachi. It's me Ino, remember?" He caressed her cheek and smiled. I slowly slipped away. Ino's always stealing the lime light from me. I turned around to see her touch his hand and blush.

"How can I forget such an innocent girl?" They met last year at Sasuke's birthday party. He's a junior and the most popular boy ever. I wandered in the hallways alone. After Ino left me I had no one really. I finally found my locker. I dialed my combination and presto. I looked it over. I needed a clipboard and a mirror. I taped up my schedule

1st period- History-Ms. Mitarashi

2nd period- Math- Mr. Hatake

3rd period- computer Lab- Mr.Gai

4th period- 9th grade health- Mr. Jiriya

5th period- Gym- Miss Yuhi

6th period- English- Mr. Orochimaru

7th period- Home Ec- Mr. Umino

8th period- Study Hall

9th period- Science- Mr. Sarutobi (Azuma)

And saw I had social studies first period. I read the teacher's name. I heard rumors about her she's the hardest teacher. I saw Sasuke pass by and gave him a small wave and smile. He just waved and walked past. The bell rang and I went to my class.

A young woman with spiky purple hair sat promptly on her desk, biting an apple. I sat down and observed the students filing in. Let's see there was "The Emo Clique" which consisted of Neji, Gaara, Shikomaru, and…Sasuke. I felt as if I would drop out my chair. Then came the popular duo, Ino and Temari followed by their lackeys Hinata and Tenten. Then the quiet boy Shino came in with the overly ecstatic Lee, who had a major crush on me. I slammed my head on my binder as he winked at me. Then came Chouji and Naruto. I could smell the ramen on them. The teacher stood up and looked at her clipboard. She placed it down.

"Listen up troops. I will be your Social Studies teacher this year. You can call me Miss Anko. Now I'm a tough bitch, so don't think you can pass with a low average."

The class was deadly quiet. Ino smirked as she flipped her hair and Temari applied her lips gloss. Miss Anko walked over to Temari and slammed a heavy text book next to her. Temari looked up and rolled her eyes. Miss Anko placed her fingers on her forehead.

"Temari is it?" Temari nodded. Miss Anko chuckled and clapped her hands.

"You're the mayor's daughter."

"You see I was going to give all of you the liberty of picking your own desk, but since Barbie doll Temari wanted to show attitude I'll pick them."

Groans circled the room. She raised her hands up. They class quickly shut up.

"Now everyone get up and I want girls on this side of the room and boys on the other." Everyone followed her orders. I noticed that Ino and Temari's skirts were extra short. Miss Anko tapped the first table.

"I want Temari and Hinata here." She went to the next table.

"And Neji and Chouji."

"Sakura and Lee."

"Sasuke and Shikomaru."

"Ino and Tenten."

"Naruto and Gaara."

Everyone walked to their assigned seats. I gritted my teeth my teeth as Lee proudly sat next to me. There was one good thing though; I was sitting in front of Sasuke! I watched him in his uniform as he sat directly behind me. I could still feel his hands on my arm and his breath on my face.

"Now that we've got that done. I'm going to inform you of what we will be learning."

She started writing the topics on the board and I felt a poke in my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see Sasuke giving me a weak smile, he passed me a note.

Sakura-

So still going to your house this year, right?

Sasuke-

I tucked the note in my note book and nodded my head quickly. Miss Anko turned around and started to walk up and down the rows. I also noticed she wore a long black trenchcoat.

"Also I'm going to assign you a year long study project. Your partners will be the people you're sitting with. So make with the happy."

I slammed my head again. More Lee.

"I want both of you to type individual reports on what you've learned. But, I want both of you to also debate on the topic and please have a poster board."

She started to hand out papers.

"This is your assignment and what's required." Lee grinned at me and I felt sick. I read my paper.

Topic: Governor Sarutobi.

Assignment: Research on his life and his accomplishments. Debate on his best moments, life changing events, and all knowledge of him.

Great I'm not even from this place and I have to research on its late governor.

"Are you excited Sakura?" Lee was so giddy. I showed him a weak smile. The bell rang, thank goodness. I sucked up the courage to talk to Sasuke.

"So what do you have to do?" He shrugged and finally replied.

"School." I nodded as we quickly disappeared. In every class we had partners and a year long study. The second hardest teacher Is Mr. Kakashi, my math teacher. We are all in the same classes. I was so happy that in home ec Sasuke wound being my partner

It got so hot by the end of the day; I took my vest off and unbuttoned a few buttons on my blouse. I had it untucked and my tie loosened. We were in science, last period. I stared anxiously at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring.

BBrinnngggg—

I zoomed out of the class and stopped by the cafeteria. I bought a Popsicle and headed for home. Sasuke had adjusted his uniform as well. We both walked out the school and trigged along the path. We reached my front door and he sat on the steps. I opened the door and stepped in. I immediately turned on the vent AC, it was steaming hot inside. He stepped in the door and put down his knapsack. He looked around as the sweat trickled down his ear.


	3. After School

"Well…" I stood there patiently. He approached me and gently kissed me. His tongue swiveled in my mouth as we walked to the living room. I sat on his lap as he ran his hands over my back. He rubbed my bra lining and stared at me.

"Do you want to, um?" We stopped kissing and I realized what he was asking me. Even though everyday we went a little further, I wasn't sure if I wanted his lips on my breast.

"Sure, I guess."

Why did I say yes? He half smiled as his face went into serious concentration. He took a deep breath as he unbuttoned my blouse. He slowly pulled it down to my elbows and he gazed at my chest. He placed his hands on my waist. His touch made me feel clammy. I gave him a weak smile as he unhooked my bra. It was my black sexy one. Now my chest was fully shown. I threw my head back, trying to move some of my hair out of the way.

"Okay." He took another breath and placed his hands on my chest. He for once smiled at me.

"They're so warm."

I blushed a little. The house was getting cool, but I felt heat from him and myself. I placed my hands on his shoulders on he leant his head over to my right boob. His lips slowly devoured my nipple and it really felt good. He closed his eyes and held my body closer, as if he were eating ice cream. He sucked slowly and I couldn't help, but to moan. His eyes shot open and I was so embarrassed. His head moved to the valley in between my chest and he gave it a soft kiss. My hands circled his shoulders. His head drifted to my other breast and he did the same thing, though this time he got more passionate. He moved his head around a lot, along with his hands. He let out a few moans himself and I felt as if we wanted to eat them. Finally he stopped and took time to regain his breath. For some reason he didn't look me in the eye, but I saw him staring at me from the corner of his eyes.

"That felt so good, Sakura." He was still catching his breath.

"Yea."

I got off his lap and put back on my bra. I put on my blouse but I didn't button it. I walked in the kitchen and got him a tall, cold glass of water. He came in the kitchen and I handed him the drink. I turned to walk away, but he stopped me.

"I really did like it, if you think otherwise." I smiled and he caressed my face. This surprised me; he never showed any affection to me. He walked to the front door and gathered his things. He stood up hovering over me. God am I short! He kissed me softly and I wanted more of his touch. I expressed this by pulling him in. He broke away soon.

"Gotta go."

I nodded and pushed some of my hair back. I locked the door behind him and ran to my room. I turned on my Coldplay cd and blasted up my favorite track "Clocks". I turned in a circle until I got dizzy and fell on my huge bed. I giggled when I thought about him moaning. I got up and took off my blouse and skirt. I put them in my hamper along with my knee socks. I drew on my pink cotton short shorts and my light pink tank top. I took off my head band and brushed my hair all the way back. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment. I had a tiny figure and finally got the big chest and ass I wanted. I smiled at my self and pulled my hair up in a high pony tail. It was too hot for my hair to be down.

I heard the front door open along with giggling. I put on my flip flops and opened my door. It was my brother and his best friends Itachi and Deidara. Wow, another Uchiha! They were all perverts, so I really didn't want to parade around in shorts. I sighed and slowly walked downstairs, after all I was here first. Itachi and Deidara stared at me.

"You never told me your sister was so hot!" Marko punched Deidara in the arm.

"That's my baby sister! Come on she's too young for you!" I reached the floor and Itachi waded towards me.

"Not for me." Marko bit his lip angrily.

"Dude, are we going to board or what?" That's when I noticed Deidara and Itachi had their skateboards. I walked down the hall and into the pantry; I grabbed a bag of lays chips and then went into the kitchen for a napkin.

"Can, you guys wait for me outside?" They walked out and Marko grabbed my arm.

"You're hurting me!" I felt like I wanted to cry.

"Next time put on some clothes."

He grabbed his skateboard and left. I walked upstairs with my snack. I sat on my bed and took out my laptop. I changed the song to say it right by Nelly furtado. I got an instant message. It was from my friend from my previous place.

_Hey sakura whatcha up to?_

_Notin, but I have to fill you in on Sasuke._

_What have you been doin now?!_

_Well today he sucked on my chest._

_OMG, I REMEMBER WHEN I DID THAT_

My friends name was Emi; she had long black hair and emerald eyes like me. She was good at everything and boys drooled over her. I missed her so.

_Look I'll call you later hugs and kisses._

I put my laptop down and stood up on my bed I looked out the window, to see my brother and his friends boarding outside. I sighed and took a nap. I woke up around 6 o clock. I raised up and stretched and walked downstairs. I grabbed a water bottle out the fridge and walked in the living room. I plopped on the couch and turned on the television. My mother came in and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, Sakura?"

"Nope." My brother came in and I walked upstairs, he followed. I tried to close my door, but he blocked it with his foot.

"Yes?" He pushed open the door and closed it.

"Just remember when my friends come over, put clothes on." I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I am wearing clothes." He shook his head and walked away.

_Sasuke's POV_

I met Sakura outside of school. She looked so hot sucking on her cherry Popsicle with her shirt open. I mean I don't think I like her, but there's just something about her. We walked with small conversation and she opened her house door. She turned on the AC, it was burning up. She stood there waiting, so I just kissed her, backing her into the living room and on the couch. She sat on my lap and we started making out. I really wanted try something, that my brother does. I rubbed my hands over her bra strap and broke from our kiss.

"Do you want to, um?" She looked like she wanted to say no, but I gave her a look.

"Yea, sure." I couldn't help, but to smile. I slowly unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it down to her elbows. I studied her perfectly filled out chest. She placed her hands on my shoulders and I unhooked her sexy black bra. For a while I've been begging her to do this. I stared at her now exposed chest I wrapped my mouth over one of her nipples. I held her tightly as my tongue circled around it. She let out a moan and she blushed so hard. I sucked on her other nipple, it's taste remind me of strawberries. After a while it came the time for me to leave.


	4. Fight Sakura Fight!

It was soon October before we all knew it as I walked to my locker one morning, I saw a flyer taped on it.

Itachi and Deidara Halloween Party.

Be there Friday night at the Uchiha mansion.

8:30- to whatever.

Sexy costumes for girls.

I looked at it puzzled and threw it on the floor. There must have been some mistake. I closed it only to see Itachi next to me. I was shocked and I started to blush.

"Itachi, you scared me." He smirked.

"Why are you throwing my flyer on the floor, after all you are invited?"

I looked at him puzzled.

"Really?" He chuckled.

"Of course, why wouldn't I invite you? I mean you're so pretty…" he touched my face.

"Your hair is so soft…" He stroked my hair.

"And you're dumb sexy." By now my cheeks were crimson red. I picked up the flyer. I held it up and weakly smiled.

"That's a good girl."

"Well, gotta go, class." I swiftly left even though the bell didn't ring. Social studies was a breeze except for Lee, He kept trying to flirt with me.

"Sakura you look nice today." I concentrated on copying down Miss Anko's notes.

"Thanks." I couldn't help, but to mutter that word.

"You need a date to the party?" Wait he was invited to?

"Nope, going alone." He looks disappointed and returned to his work. I didn't mean to be mean, but I was concentrating on Sasuke right now. I felt a poke in my shoulder. Sasuke dropped a not on my lap and I secretly opened it.

At the party I want to show you something

Sasuke-

I nodded and put the note in my binder. I saved them in my promise box. We had gym 5th period and I was changing into our gum uniforms. Grey short shorts and a blue tank top. I tied my hair up and Temari pushed passed me.

"Move out the way virgin." Those words stung me.

"Whatever."

"Are you getting smart with me?" she walked over to me. I was not in the mood to be messed with.

"I'm just telling you how it is." She pushed me in the gym locker. I pushed her back and she grabbed my hair. I winced in pain and soon all the girls were surrounding us. I groped her hair and we both started tugging.

"You little bitch!" She smacked me as we both fell on the floor. She kept trying to claw me, but I pushed her hands away. I groped her hair tighter and she punched me hard in the face. I felt a bruise forming and I punched her in her mouth. She started bleeding. Miss Kurenai our gym coach was followed by the boys.

"Fuck you Temari!" I ripped a piece of her hair out and she screamed in pain. Itachi and Deidara were cheering.

"Go Sakura go!" Itachi whistled.

"Don't they look hot on top of each other?" Itachi nodded in response to Deidara's comment.

"Don't you two boys stand there! Do something!" Itachi grabbed me up by my breasts. I still kept fighting and he cracked up. Deidara had Temari in the same position.

"Whoa, Sakura! Don't hit me." He sniffed my neck as I still urged to attack her. Temari was getting the same thing done to her. He gently squeezed my chest and I stopped when I felt him kissing my neck. Temari stopped too.

"What are you doing?!" We both screamed in unison.

"That's the only way we could get you to stop!" They screamed in unison. I noticed Sasuke on the sideline.

"Alright bring these ladies to the principal's office." Itachi and Deidara carried us to Principal Tsunade. We sat in the chairs facing her desk. She nibbled her eraser and shook her head. I noticed she had a very huge chest.

"Who have we got here?" Temari was fuming mad and I was showing no emotions.

"Temari."

"Sakura." Tsunade stared at us both.

"Since you both are freshman and look like decent girls I'll let you off easy. You guys only have to do one day of detention and clean the girls' locker room. Your detention is today from 2-3:30. Fair enough?"

We nodded our heads and walked out the room. Temari shoved me in a locker. She pressed against me and pulled my hair until my head turned up. She placed her lips on mine.

"I'm gonna get you back, in the least expected way." She stared at me and I clasped my mouth shut. Unlike her I'm not gay! She released me and pushed me back in the locker as she walked away. My leg was really hurting, so I limped back to gym. I changed quickly for I knew the bell was going to ring soon.


	5. The Party Never Ends

The days went by to fast. I told Sasuke that after the Halloween party we could fool around again. I was too caught up with things that I couldn't concentrate on that. The day of the party came and I dressed as a white playboy bunny. Ino was a pink cat and Temari was dressed as some hooker. The guys were all wearing black with scary masks. Hinata and Tenten weren't allowed to come. As I stepped the door Itachi groped me up. 

"Hey there gorgeous." I gave him a smile and Temari tapped on his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he nodded and the two walked away. I walked carefully between the huge crowd. The music was blasting and the air smelled of liquor and vomit. Sasuke bumped into me and some of his drink spilled.

"Sorry." I began to dust his shirt and he smirked at me.

"To innocent for liquor?" I grabbed his drink.

"Nope." My brother was there to trying to flirt with Ino. I drank the tangy vodka and Sasuke grabbed back the cup.

"Want another?" I nodded and he went to the refreshment table. I chugged down that one too. I was starting to feel dizzy. Me and Sasuke started dancing and Itachi turned the lights out. Everyone had a rave band and I was twirling mine around as Sasuke bent his face down to mine. He grabbed me closer and I kissed him hungrily.

Ino's POV

After Itachi turned out the lights the party started getting wild. I had drank about a half a bottle of vodka when he came up to me.

"Wanna have a good time?" I laughed as he pulled me to him. I nodded and he led me upstairs. We went all the way up to the attic. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we made out. He stopped and pushed me down on a mattress. He started kissing me again and I felt his pants coming off. I sucked on his earlobe.

"Itachi take me." He put my wrists over my head and I giggled.

"You'll enjoy this." I nodded and he force fully turned me around. I was now on my stomach and he quickly unzipped my outfit. He ripped it off. He turned me back around and smirked. He ripped down my underwear and fishnets.

"Itachi!" he smiled down at me as he took out a condom. He put it on and powerfully entered me. I was a virgin and the shock that occurred was the worst part. He grunted as he repeatedly thrusted into me.

Sakura's POV

"What did you want me to see?" he took my hand and we went upstairs we walked down the hall and he opened a door.

"My room." I was sure I wanted him now. Tonight. I pushed him down on the bed and passionately kissed him. He rubbed his hands on my thighs and let out a moan.

"I want you so bad, Sasuke give it to me."

"Not here, not tonight, but…" he unzipped his zipper. He wanted me to jack him off. I guess it's better than nothing. My hand went in his pants and boxers. I grabbed his throbbing member and pumped it up and down. He threw his head back and moaned.

"Ahh…Sakura." I stopped and put my mouth on it instead. He was shocked and grabbed the back of my neck. My saliva was draining out my mouth. I sucked him hard and he moaned my name even harder. When did I become such a bad girl?

Ino's POV

He took off the condom kissed my lips again. He got up and he fixed his pony tail and I put on my costume. He grabbed me up to him.

"God, you were good." I nodded quickly and he drew me in another kiss. My head hurt do bad from all the drinking. I felt as if would pass out. He pulled out another bottle of vodka and I smiled. I took it from him and a quarter of it down. I was heavy drunk now. He pushed me down to my knees. I wearily pulled down his pants. After about ten minutes of giving him head I ran to the bathroom to puke and then passed out.

Sakura's POV

He climaxed soon and I got to taste a little. It was sort of salty. He grabbed me back on him and we started to make out again. I felt vomit in my throat and I puked on his shirt. He stood up in shock.

"I'm sorry." He took off the shirt and threw it in the hamper.

"Don't worry about it." I burst into tears and ran downstairs. He ran after me, because I could hear him calling me. I pushed passed Temari.

"Where are you going, virgin?"

I didn't have time to respond, I just ran all the way home.

I emailed Keireea right away.

_I was giving Sasuke head at the party in his room._

_We were making out and I threw up on him._

_I think I had too much vodka._

_Help me please I can't face him!_

_Hugs and kisses sakura-_

On Monday I couldn't look Sasuke in the eye. He passed me a note in History.

Sakura are you okay? You've been avoiding me lately.

Do you think I'm mad about u puking, cause I'm not.

Sasuke-

I turned the note over and responded.

I though u were mad at me I was so embarrassed. So happy

You're not mad…

Sakura-

I quickly passed it underneath his desk, my hand rubbing against his knee.

He soon passed it back on a new sheet of paper

Good you're okay now. I loved the way you giggled when I moaned

It was so cute.

Sasuke-

I almost laughed out loud, but I stopped myself.

You're so hot when you wear black. All the lights were off and

I couldn't see if I was doin u or the—

Miss Anko slammed a textbook on my desk. She cleared her throat.

"Passing notes Miss Haruno?" I looked deadly pale.

"Well, my lesson isn't important let's read this," she took the papers from me and smirked.

"Sakura are you okay? You've been avoiding me lately. Do you think I'm mad about the puking thing, cause I'm not? Sasuke-"

The class circled with gasps.

"I thought you were mad at me I was so embarrassed. So happy you're not mad... Sakura-.

Good you're okay now. I loved the way you giggled when I moaned it was so cute.

Sasuke-."

She smiled evilly as the class broke out in laughter. Temari and Ino were whispering to each other and pointing at me.

"You're so hot when you wear black. All the lights were off and I couldn't see if I was doin u or the—."

Temari stood up.

"I guess virgin is now a slut!" everyone laughed at Temari's remark. Sasuke leaned in his chair coolly as if he weren't even there.

Ino stood up too.

"Wow, Sakura did he do you that hard that you had to vomit!" the class burst into more laughter as my eyes well up with tears.

Temari and Ino led the class in a "Slut!" chant. I grabbed my things and ran out the room crying. I heard Miss Anko slamming the textbook trying to calm the class. I ran into the girls' bathroom and hid in the bathroom stall. How could I face everyone? I stayed for the whole period and as soon as the bell rang I wa the first one in Mr. Kakashi's class. The day unfortunately moved slow.

Sasuke's POV

I walked into my manor and up to my room. I felt bad that Sakura's reputation was trashed, but there's not much I could say. I sat on my bed and took out my guitar. I wrote a song for her and now I was going to record it and send it to her. I used my sound board and pulled up my beats. I burned it on a Cd and put in her mailbox.

Sakura's POV

I curled up in a ball in my room. My tears ran heavily as I thought of first period. I was so happy my older sister Kia was coming to visit from college. Surely she could help me. I went outside and checked the mail box. I saw a cd with a post it attached. I read it.

_For you_

_Sasuke_


	6. Big Girls Don't Cry

I walked into the house and up to my room. Sniffling I put the cd down and turned on my Ipod. I went through the songs until I found Big girls don't cry. I heard a knock at my door and I sat up.

"Who's there?" I wiped my tears.

"It's Kia." I got up and opened the door. She walked in smiling as she drank her coffee. She told me that as soon as you hit college you get addicted to coffee. She looked at me for a while and sat next to me in the bed. Here's another thing she has blonde a

"What's wrong blossom?" I wiped more tears and took out the notes. She read them and sighed. She put her hand on my knee.

"Look I'm going to be right back." I nodded. She came back with a bottle of lemon juice, two wine glasses, and a bottle of rum. She sat next to me and handed me the lemon juice. She rested the glasses on my knight stand and held up the bottle of rum.

"You went to a high school party, so I know you've drunken liquor. Now, we're going to mix lemon juice with rum and guaranteed it I'll take all your pain away." I nodded.

"Now first tell me what happened." I sighed.

"I gave Sasuke a blowjob at the party, we were writing about in class, my teacher read it out loud, and now I'm a slut." She made me a glass and gave me it to me. I drank some and gasped.

"I know how to solve this. Just go to school tomorrow and act like nothing happened. Don't respond to whatever they say." She chugged a drink down and poured me some more. By the time the clock hit 10:30 I was flying drunk. She tucked me in and I managed to see her turn the lights out.

Sasuke's POV

When I got home I decided to sit on the steps outside. My brother came up to me smirking.

"The word is you broke Sakura's virgin tonsils." I glared at him angrily and ignored him.

"Now it's just up to me to take her innocence…like I did Ino." I stood up fiercely and he chuckled.

"What are you going to do…little bro?" he poked my forehead and I grabbed his finger. He withdrew his hand and I pushed him to the ground. He stood up and dusted the dirt of his sweater. He quickly grabbed me in a half nelson and flipped me over. He put me in a head lock and his grip was tight.

"Don't make me hurt you Sasuke." I gritted my teeth punching him. He tightened his grip even more and I bit down on his wrist and he released me screaming. He shook the pain away and lunged at me. I tried to dodge his punch, but he was to quick. My nose started bleeding and I could barely get up. He stepped passed me and into the house.


	7. Who Knew Parenting Classes Could Be Fun!

I wore my grey sweater vest, because it was getting nippy. I entered the school with my head up high and ignored the snickers. As I walked to my locker I saw a paper taped to my locker. I slowly took it off and read it.

Any guy want a blowjob come to me Sakura Haruno!

I crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. I noticed Temari sulking at her failed attempt. I opened my locker and put in some of my things. Sasuke walked up to me.

"Your eyes look puffy, you okay?" I nodded. My eyes were red and puffy from the rum and lemon.

"Walk together, Sasuke?" he nodded and we walked to 1st period. I noticed today Ms. Mitarshi was a little sympathetic to me after bashing my reputation.

When 4th period came I was absolutely free. Our sex education teacher Mr. Jiriya is a total sex machine and he says just to call him Jiriya. So Jiriya usually plays a slide show of the reproductive organs, sexy women, and hands out his perverted books.

"Remember at any time you may buy them from me!" Then he did something strange today. As we walked into class it was now arranged as a baby's nursery. There was a pile of baby dolls on a table with name tags. Our names were taped at each crib. We still had the same partners. We stood behind the cribs puzzled. He smiled at us weirdly and picked up a stack of papers.

"Today we're going to start marriage and parenting skills!" Groans circled the room.

"First up; Shikomaru and Temari." He handed them a certificate, a baby, diaper bag, car seat, and carrier.

"Tenten and Neji"

"Sasuke and Sakura"

"Hinata and Naruto"

That was all the students in our class. I was heavily blushing and held our child in my arms as Sasuke got the other things.

"Now! For the rest of the year you will be married and take care of your baby. You must eat together, keep a budget, and keep your relationship together!" He always ends with an exclamation point.

"These babies, really eat, need their diapers change and cry. Good luck!"

The Nara's had a blonde girl, Hyuuga's a brown haired boy, Uzamaki's a blonde boy, and us the Uchiha's a black haired girl.

I took out her clothes out the diaper bag as Sasuke looked over the papers.

"We have to sign a marriage license and a baby's certificate." He sighed and signed his signature to both and then I did.

"What should we name her, Sasuke?" he looked like he was thinking.

"I don't know? Um…Sasmae." I said through my mind.

"So Sasmae Uchiha?" I could tell he looked nervous with the fact that we now had a child. He nodded and I wrote I down. I dressed Sasmae and put her in the crib. Sasuke walked up to Jiriya to get the papers notified. This was going to be a long year.

Shikomaru's POV

This was most troublesome assignment ever. And of all people Temari. Why couldn't we just get an egg or something?

"What are we going to name it, dear?" she dressed the baby all in pink.

"Uh, what about Diama?" I shrugged and wrote it down. We signed both papers and I got them notified. There was my child; Diama Nara. I leant on the changing table as Temari filed her nails.

"So who's house is she going to first?" Temari smiled at me.

"Yours I have plans tonight and I can't make it for dinner." I shrugged and Diama started crying. I shook my head as Temari ignored the wailing child.

"Temari, hello?" I pointed towards the child.

"Why don't you do it?" I sighed and picked up the baby. I rocked in my arms and mumbled a song. I was so happy when the bell rang. But, Temari sped out the class room and left me alone. I had to put my daughter down and gathered of her possessions. I placed her in the car seat and held it one hand while I balanced the others in my other hand.

Naruto's POV

I'm finally married, yay! This whole time Hinata has not stopped stuttering and blushing.

"N-Naruto-k-kun, um what are we going to name him?" I went into deep thought.

"What about Kieko?" She nodded and jotted it down. I dressed him in flannel blue pjs and played with him constantly. We had already signed the paper and got them certified. All of sudden the kid just started crying.

"Um…Hinata how do you work this thing?" She blushed again.

"Um…y-you h-have t-to r-rock…" He started crying louder.

"Come on Hinata, what do I do?!" my head started beeping. She took him from me and fed him a bottle.

"That's what he eats?" she nodded.

"Well no son of mine is going to eat milk for the rest of their lives, we're gonna eat out a ramen shop tonight!" The whole class turned around to face us.

Neji's POV

"Stopping babying it will you!" Tenten cuddled the baby and glared at me.

"It's a baby what do you expect." I crossed my arms sulking.

"We're naming him after my father, Hizashi." She glared at me even harder.

"We didn't even have a discussion." I ignored her and wrote my son's name down. I got the papers notified and came back.

"What you mad at me now, we've only married for fifteen minutes."

"Neji, you've got a lot of nerve! You can't just name him without my say!" we started bickering and Hizashi started crying.

"Now look what you've done woman!" she rocked him again.

"Oh shut up!"

"We're having dinner at my place and he's staying with you for the first night."

"Excuse me!" I placed my fingers on her lips and bent to her ear.

"My uncle won't be home this week, you can stay over." I winked at her and her eyes softened.

Sakura's POV

Me and Sasuke looked at everyone else. Naruto playing with his son, Temari ignoring her child, Tenten and Neji arguing. We had our things organized and Sasuke placed Sasmae in the car seat. I put the carrier in the diaper bag and put the documents in my binder. The bell rang and we walked to my locker. Sasuke looked bored and I put the diaper bag in my locker. Itachi came up to us.

"Is this yours, Sasuke? She's way cuter than you." Sasuke glared at him and I blushed as Itachi smirked at me.

8th period came and Sasuke and me both had free. We went into an abandoned classroom. I placed the car seat on the table and we sat across each other. Sasuke opened his binder and took out a pen.

"Sakura, we should start making a budget plan." I nodded.

"Jiriya only gave us a bottle and a bottle of baby food. We're gonna need more than this." Sasuke sighed.

"And we need diapers, clothes, toys, a crib, and blankets."

"I'll buy the clothes and food. I have 5,000 dollars in my account."

"I'll buy the rest I have 10,000." I nodded and he wrote a list down.

"Who's gonna keep him for the night first?"

"I will, I need to be able to know what she wants." He nodded.

"We'll do it every other day. Now um…where are we going to eat dinner?"

"My house, you know you're brother." He nodded and wrote something down.

"We'll do that every other day too." He came and sat next to me. He pulled the chair closer and showed me the list. I noticed the lights were out. His eyes were locked on mine. He leant his face close to mine and let out a heavy breath. I touched his face and he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura, kiss me." I nodded slowly as we lapped lips. I missed him so much, that I drew him in closer knocking over his binder. He lifted my sweater off and I ran my hands on his chest. He rubbed his hands on my arms as if he was keeping me warm. We broke from the kiss and he started sucking on my neck. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as his left hand slowly crept up my skirt.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" he covered my mouth and picked me up. He laid me on the neighboring table and I loosened his tie. He took out a condom and smiled down at me. Yes, this was the moment I was waiting for! The moment of which he took my virginity, the moment when we made passionate love, the moment when…


	8. Condoms?

He laid me on the neighboring table and I loosened his tie. He took out a condom and smiled down at me. Yes, this was the moment I was waiting for! The moment of which he took my virginity, the moment when we made passionate love, the moment when…

Sasmae started crying and we both looked disappointed.

The moment when my very own child would take from me. He pulled me up and walked over to Sasmae. He picked her up and she became calm. I fixed my shirt and hair.

"Great, now that moment is over."

"Hn…" we packed our things up and headed over to the supermarket after school. We went to the atm and both withdrew 300 each from our accounts. I picked up 5 cases of baby food, a carton of baby milk, a pack of diapers and wipes. We met up with Hinata and Naruto who had stacks of ramen and diapers. Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto you dobe, babies can't eat ramen."

Naruto smiled stupidly.

"My son is going to be the first one, believe it Sasuke!" We shook our heads and walked away. We were waiting in line when I was Sasuke looked concentrated on something. He poked my arm.

"What?" he signaled to whisper and bent down to my ear.

"Let's buy something for ourselves." My face was puzzled.

"What?"

"Condoms." He smirked at me as I looked uncertain.

"B-But, we would have to write that down."

"So, we won't. We're going to be having to raise a child and be married. We might as well have a little fun." I slowly nodded as he picked up a pack of Large Trojan condoms. They just happened to be assorted colors. As the cashier rang the things up Sasuke put the condoms on the counter. The man smiled at us.

"Getting busy are we?" Sasuke ignored his comment as my face was fuming red.

"Looks like you shoulda bought these before you had your first one." I purposely picked Sasmae up out of the car seat. The man was surprised to see it was a doll. Sasuke smirked at my joke and we split the products in half and took back our change.


	9. Our Families

We were at my house and no one was home. My parents were at a convention out of the village. Sasuke fed the child baby food, but it refused to eat. I was busy heating up pasta sauce. When I looked over my shoulder Sasuke looked hopeless.

Shikomaru's POV

I had to beg Temari to come to the supermarket with me. She went to the third aisle and picked up tons of baby things. I grabbed one of them from her.

"Temari, this is too much." I started to put some things back on the self and she started look cross.

"Gosh, Shiko what the hell? Everything I do is wrong!" I had Diama strapped to my chest. I ignored her and pushed the cart to the cashier. She was still yelling at me and I just unloaded the stuff on the counter.

"45.55, please." I nodded and took out some bills. I paid for the stuff and pushed the cart out the store.

"Shiko are you listening to me?!" I let out a heavy breath and turned to face her.

"Listen woman, stop calling me Shiko! Also I don't care about whatever you're saying to me and I just want to get a good grade okay?! First, you abandon me in class, then you ignore me all day, you try to make me pay for unnecessary things, and now you're yelling at me! If we were really married I would divorce you! You're really pissing me off, shit!"

A car stopped playing the song "yellow"

I took the diaper bag and put it over my arm. I took all the bags and walked to my house. I looked over my shoulder to see her tearing up and her face pale. She walked in the opposite direction. I sighed and headed home.

Naruto's POV

As me and Hinata left the store I saw Shikomaru yelling at Temari. She burst into tears and he left. I walked home and Hinata was feeding Keiko. I started to boil the ramen and sat down tired.

"I w-wonder w-what they were arguing about, Naruto?" I shrugged my shoulders and stood up. I walked over to the stove and poured the ramen in a bowl. I mixed it up real good and tried to feed him it. He shook his head and closed his mouth. This thing was a friggin robot.

"Come on Keiko, eat ramen." He turned his head and I dropped the fork.

"This can't be right. My son doesn't like ramen! AAHHH!"

Neji's POV

We picked up a few things and she was still babying him. She unpacked the groceries in the kitchen. I found an old crib in the garage and set up in my room. Hizashi had fell asleep so I put him in it. Tenten sat reading her book. She called her mom and lied and said she was staying over at Hinata's house. I leaned against the wall and observed her. Why did she wear her hair like that? It would look much better out. I walked over to the couch and sat close to her. She rolled her eyes and ignored me. I yawned purposely load and she slammed her book shut.

"Yes?!" I started laughing. I cupped her cheek.

"What's wrong with you?" she glared at me.

"You're still mad about the name thing?" I looked down then at her. My left hand found its way on her knee.

"Neji Hyuuga you got a lot of nerve! Unhand me at on…" I slowly kissed her. She was in shock as my tongue dominated hers. She put her hand on my neck and my right hand moved to her chest. She let out a giggle as I felt them up. I laid her down on and you know.

Sakura's POV

Whatever happened to Lee and Ino? Well Tsunade caught Ino skipping and Lee was sick. When they came back Ino was so mad she got stuck with him.

Anyway when we all Shikomaru he looked so stressed out. He actually had his hair out. It was one big black puff ball. When gym came we had the president's fitness test to do. Temari and I had to clean the locker room after class. She made a smart remark.

"Don't talk to Sakura your mouth is filled with seeds." She smiled at me sweetly as I gritted my teeth.

"But why would Sasuke want you when he could have me?"

"Maybe because I'm not a bitch." She stepped in my face.

"Oral is getting a little too slick." I ignored her and scrubbed the toilet.

"Temari don't waste your time insulting me." Temari ignored that and I could feel her staring at me. I stood up and grabbed my knapsack on. As I turned to leave, she viscously grabbed me by my hair.

"I told you not to get smart with me!" I managed to turn around, but she just pulled tighter and grabbed my face to hers. She smiled evilly and I just glared.

"Let me go!" she hissed in my face.

"Remember when you tore my hair?" she punched me hard sending me flying across the room. I slowly stood up. I could feel the blood dripping from my right cheek. I pounced on her sending her to the ground. I kneed her in the stomach.

"Leave me alone will you!" I got up and left.


	10. Just Kiss Me And It'll All Be Over

Months passed and Sasuke never talked about using the condoms or anything. We just met up at school, took care of the baby after school, and went our separate ways. In home ec the girls had to take a "Good Mother" test while the boys kept an eye on the children. I spoke to Sasuke in a low voice.

"how come we don't talk anymore?" I ran out of ink and he gave me a new pen.

"I don't know. What do you wanna talk about?" I sighed.

"What about that certain thing that you bought?" he pressed his fingers to his head as if trying to remember. I saw a smile creep up on his face.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about?" I kissed my teeth and handed my paper in. the bell rang and I took the car seat. I pushed passed him.

"Whatever." His face was confused. I went to my locker and he met me there.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"Just give me the kid okay?" I handed him the stuff and walked all the way to the basement. I needed to be alone in the darkness. I hugged my arms to my chest. Christmas and New Years passed and I didn't feel different.

"Why are you all alone?" I strained my eyes in the darkness to see Itachi about a few steps away from me.

"Just wanted to be alone." I pushed the word alone on purpose. I heard him chuckle and he walked towards me. I backed into a wall and I felt his hands on my body. His head was at the nape of my neck.

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone in the dark." His hands moved up my skirt.

"For god sake Itachi you are best friends with my brother!" he smirked at me and started to choke me with one hand. His other hand wandered in my underwear. I was praying that he wouldn't rape me. I could tell he smelled my fear and a salty tear dropped from my face. He licked it before it fell off my jawbone and started to suck on my neck. He entered to fingers in me and I could barely breath or talk.

"Itachi please stop." He ignored my plead pumping his fingers faster and faster in me. I felt another one pop in and my face was filled with tears. I had one hand on the one that was holding my neck and my other hand trying to push him away.

"Itachi you're hurting me!" I looked into his lusty eyes and he went even harder. He started grinding against me and grunting.

"Please just stop!" I started screaming asi climaxed and he slowly released me. He caressed my cheek and licked his liquid fingers.

"you taste as sweet as your name Haruno." I quickly pulled up my underwear and he slammed me in the wall.

"Now you're not going to tell anyone about this right?" I nodded and the tears sprung off my face.

"Good girl. You know you should be happy. A lot of girls wish I would even smile at them." He let out a heavy breath.

"J-Just l-leave me alone." I was seriously crying now. He smirked again and pulled my face closer to his.

"Kiss me Sakura, kiss me and it'll all be over." My lip was shuddering as if I were in a freezer. His hand on my face caused a detour for my tears. His lips mixed with mine and I felt sick. He almost sucked the life out of them and forced tongue in my mouth. His taste was like poison. I le t out a loud whimper as he broke away smiling.

He wiped his mouth and walked away.

"Be a good girl, now Haruno." I slumped to the floor my whole body shaking as I felt his fingers in me again. I wished I had some toothpaste to take away his taste.


	11. Hey There Delilah

I grabbed my binder and ran upstairs. I saw him in the hallway with my brother and deirara, but I hid in time, I sped out of the school and ran until I reached my house. Of course no one was home so I just locked myself in my bedroom. As I placed down my knapsack I saw the cd Sasuke made for me. I curiously played it.

hey there delilah  
whats it like in new york city  
im a thousand miles away  
but girl tonight you look so pretty  
yes you do  
time square cant shine as bright as you  
i swear its true

hey there delilah  
dont you worry about the distance  
im right there if you get lonely  
give this song another listen  
close your eyes  
listen to my voice its my disguise  
im by your side

I felt every thing lifting away

oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
what you do to me

hey there delilah  
i know times are gettin hard  
but just believe me girl  
someday ill pay the bills with this guitar  
we'll have it good  
we'll have the life we knew we would  
my word is good

hey there delilah  
ive got so much left to say  
if every simple song i wrote to you  
would take your breath away  
id write it all  
even more in love with me youd fall  
we'd have it all

oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me

a thousand miles seems pretty far  
but they've got planes and trains and cars  
id walk to you if i had no other way  
our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
that none of them have felt this way  
delilah i can promise you  
that by the time that we get through  
the world will never ever be the same  
and youre to blame

hey there delilah  
you be good and dont you miss me  
two more years and youll be done with school  
and ill be makin history like i do  
you know its all because of you  
we can do whatever we want to  
hey there delilah heres to you  
this ones for you

oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
what you do to me

A single tear left my face and I put the song on repeat. Now I understood what my brother was talking about. I ignored him and he was just trying to protect his baby sister. He knew what Itachi was capable of and didn't want that to happen to me. How could I be so stupid. It was March and tomorrow would be Spring. I looked at the clock school was over by now. I fixed my hair and ran all the way to Sasuke's house. It was raining but I didn't care. I caught him outside and pulled him in a deep kiss. I broke away taking a breath.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry." He set the car seat down as I kissed him again. I pulled him tighter with my hands positioned on his cheeks. He put his arms around my waist.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me." His eyes shot open and he cupped my cheek.

"You played my cd?" I kissed him again and nodded.

"Sasuke, I love you. Please don't let me go." He held the car seat in one hand and wrapped my legs around his waist. He brought me inside and up to his room. He set Sasmae down in her crib and laid on top of me on his bed.

"You're not going to through up on me again are you?" I punched him in the arm and giggled. He took off his jacket and flung it to the floor. I really needed this to erase Itachi's touch. Sasuke groped my legs as he sucked roughly on my neck. I was so grateful, I could the pain slipping away. He pecked my nose and I pulled him in another kiss. I felt like I was on cloud nine, when we started the tongue war.

"What time is your brother going to be back," I moaned out. He broke his mouth from my neck and licked my lips. He sighed and looked at the clock.

"In like five minutes." I went on top of Sasuke and made him hypnotized from my kisses. I slowly crept away off the bed.

"Don't leave Sakura." I itched my leg and hopped out the door. I was in no rush to see the rapist again.

"I gotta go." He sighed as I closed the door. I was so glad I left before Itachi came. The happiness rushed from my face as I opened the door. I swore I heard Itachi's laugh. I followed it to the living room. He was really here! The three of them were laughing and talking about some event.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" my brother looked up.

"Hey forehead girl, we are just organizing this year's Spring Bash." I looked puzzled. I saw empty beer bottles on the floor and I could tell they were drunk.

"It's the spring dance," replied Deidara.

"What are you going to wear Haruno, it better be sexy," said Itachi. He drunk some more beer. My brother punched him in the arm. He looked surprised.

"W-What it was a joke! God Marko lighten up!" My brother shook his head.

"I can't have you turning her out." Itachi and Deidara both laughed.

"Please man, my little bro already broke her tonsils," slurred Itachi. I felt my face burning red. Why would he expose me like that?!

My brother was not laughing, he looked very upset.

"W-What? Are you serious?" My brother looked at me like I was disgusting. Itachi nodded.

"And then she threw up." They laughed even harder. I could see the vain in Marko's neck throbbing.

"Sakura go to your room, now!" he didn't have to tell me twice. I walked to my room and brushed away the falling tears. I changed my clothes and checked my email.

How's life going Sakura

Emi-

I couldn't bother to talk to anyone right now. My door opened my brother was standing in the doorway. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"How could you Sakura?"

"Why are trying to control me?!" I stood up.

"You're my baby sister I can't have you acting like a little whore!"

"Well guess what! If I wanna kiss him Marko; I'll kiss him! If I wanna drink Marko; I'll drink! And if I wanna fuck him Marko, by all means I'll fuck him!" He slapped me hard to the ground. I held my face in tears. Why does everyone want to hit me this year? He left my room.


	12. Dance! Dance!

The spring fling came up in 3 weeks time. I wore a sleeve less, short, yellow dress. I pinned to the side like those 50s stars aalways do and put a pink rose in my hair. I was wearing light yellow heels and gold hoops to match. As iwaled downstairs a lightflashed in my eye. 

"Mom, come on." She was sniffling again and my brother came down stairs with his prep boy outfit on. He pecked me on the cheek.

"You look great forehead." I was stunned by this. He hadn't talked or even insulted me for the past weeks.

"I thought you were mad at me?" he slightly chuckled.

"You're my baby sister, I can't hate you." I hugged him tightly and he reluctantly patted my back.

"Come on you two pose." I sighed and she took our picture. The door bell rang and my father answered it.

"Hello." He turned to me.

"It's the Uchiha boy for you Sakura." My mother playfully hit his arm and Sasuke stood nervously in the doorway. I walked over to him and my mother picked up the camera again.

"Sakura, one more picture please?" I nodded and she took our picture. I took my white shawl from my father and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Let's go Sasuke. Bye you guys." My brother left too, but he jumped in his car to pick up Temari his current girlfriend. Sasuke and I walked, talking hand in hand.

"um, Sasuke I want you to do something for me?" his eyes said "what".

"Make love to me tonight, please?" he stopped and so did I. he scratched the back of his neck.

"You sure…I mean where?" I caressed his cheek.

"Where ever we are." He slightly blushed and we made our way into the school building. The party was in the gym and half of the boys whistled at me including Itachi. Ino got jealous and smacked him, bursting into tears. She ran off, with him behind her. Temari's dress was silver white spaghetti strap gown and she actually pressed her hair down. Ino was wearing a Short tight white dress that had no straps, Hinata a black spaghetti strapped dress. She grew her hair out so he pinned it up. Tenten actually let her long brown hair down and she wore a red dress similar to hinata's. I think after my fight with Temari they stopped hanging around her. All the boys were in prep wear which surprised me. Sasuke kept me close, but didn't seem to be enjoying himself. I had a trick up my sleeve for Temari that Shino helped me with.

We all danced to "Face down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus . Ino and Temari purposely kept pushing against Sasuke or tripping me. I sucked it all in, because I had a plan. Then came "Glamorous" by Fergie. That was a couples dance so you already know who was dancing with who. Itachi didn't dance with Ino, he just spiked his drink with vodka and flirted with another girl. My brother grinded with Temari, Neji holding Tenten close, Naruto and Hinata taking it slow. Her face was so red. Sasuke and I were so close I could rest my head on his chest. By the end of the song I really wanted him. Then came on "Do you know" by Enriquez. That was a slow dancing song. Itachi finally danced with Ino, but I saw him more feeling her up then dancing. I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck as his hands rested on my waist. I stared in his hypnotizing eyes until I began to blush. I turned my head away.

"No don't do that." I turned my head back and he bent his down. He tenderly kissed me. Right there. In front of everyone. Ino got sick of Itachi and walked away from him. She saw me and Sasuke making out and stormed off in rage. I smiled and Sasuke did too.

"Stop smiling I can't kiss you with your mouth open." I pulled his head in.

"Yes, you can." I dove my tongue in his mouth and for once dominated. The song ended and we broke away.

Mr. Kakashi got on stage with Naruto and Ino.

"Naruto Uzamaki for Spring Fling Queen...ur I mean King," Naruto exclaimed. the crowd burst out laughing.

Mr. Kakashi took the mic from Naruto and rolled his eyes.

"May I have your attention, please?" everyone turned to the stage. He cleared his throat and I noticed Naruto and Ino held some items on a pillow.

"We are now going to do the Spring Fling queen and king. The nominees are for queen: Ino Yamanaka, Temari, and Sakura Haruno."

We got on stage and everyone cheered my name. Temari and Ino scoffed and flipped their hair.

"For king: Deidara, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzamaki."

Everyone was stunned at the last name, Naruto Uzamaki.

"Drumroll please." I saw shino creeping in the back room.

"The Queen is; Sakura Haruno!" Glamorus played again. Temari stood in shock, as Ino's eyes weld up with tears. Naruto gave Kakashi the crown who placed it on my head. I wiped a tear away. Ino could barely hold her crown so Naruto took it from her.

"The king is…" please be Sasuke, please be Sasuke!

"Itachi Uchiha!" all the boys cheered and girls wept. I looked sick. Itachi got his crown and pulled me to him. He kissed me in front of everyone and I felt his taste in my mouth again. I pushed him off and he chuckled. The crowd was silent. Ino smacked him and stormed off in tears for like the fifth time. she stopped. "Itachi i gave you everything! I was half a virgin when I met you!". he scratched the back off his neck.

"Half ain't good enough baby." He grabbed me in another kiss. All the boys started to call her a whore and she finished running out. I pushed him off again, but this time I smacked him hard. The crowd gasped. I was not going to let him touch me again.

"You sick bastard, don't touch me!" he smiled and touched his cheek. He took out his vodka bottle drank some and smashed it at my feet. I looked at scared. He put on his crown and jumped off the stage. He calmly walked out. Two girls ran after him.

"Wait Itachi forget about her!"

"U-Uh… the 3 prince are Naruto, Sasuke and Shikomaru. The p-princess is Temari." The crowd was still silent and then there was a scream. We turned to see Temari covered in green goo. Feathers dropped from the ceiling and powdered them. I placed her tiara on her head and winked at her.She looked like a tall green chicken. Naruto made a chicken sound and she pushed passed him and out the gym crying. That was my plan and thank you Shino! I walked down and Sasuke grabbed me. "Makes me wonder" by Maroon 5 started playing.

"Come on let's go."

He grabbed me by my arm and we went to the abandoned classroom. He laid me on the table and separated my legs with his knee. He sucked on my lips and neck. He pulled down my dress revealing my bare body. His tongue trailed from my neck to bra. He unhooked it and threw it on the floor. He licked my right nipple with his tongue as he used his fingers to amuse the other one. I let a moan as he rubbed my left breast. His rough tongue circled around my nipple and then he started to suck slowly. I ran my fingers through his hair and he switched to my other nipple. He played with other one gently tugging at it. He sucked my left nipple hard as if there were something inside. I could feel myself getting wet. He knew it too. He used his playful hand and placed it in between my legs. I really needed this part to erase what Itachi did. He flicked his index finger back and forth on my clit through my underwear. I moaned his name he rose his head to mine. He pulled down my underwear and inserted two fingers. I felt that memory again, but pushed it away with pleasure. He licked my lips and stopped. He stood up and took his vest off. He sat in a chair and motioned for me to go on his lap. I crotched my legs up and he continued to search me with his fingers as his other hand played with my breast. He planted kisses along my neck and started to jerk me on his groin. He sat me on the table and bent down. My legs were still wide open and he gently licked my clit. It felt so good as his he brushed his tongue up and down. I started panting as he pushed his head in more. When I couldn't stand it anymore I closed my legs. He smirked at me and then we ventured on the floor. He laid down and I crawled on top of him. It was dark but I managed to unbutton his shirt. I liked it when it was open revealing his slender/ muscular chest. I licked his face and he slapped my ass. I giggled and I could feel his dick was hard. I started to pump him and he threw his head back.

"Ah…Sakura!" I sucked on his neck leaving a trail of hickeys and I tenderly sucked on his earlobe. I pumped him harder and harder then stopped. I unzipped his pants and took out his hard dick. I put my mouth on it and fit as much as I could. I started to suck his dick and he grabbed the leg of a table. His face was fuming red and he started panting. I licked the tip then sucked again. When I licked the top again he grabbed my elbow.

"Sakura, shit! I'm gonna bust!" sat on his legs and placed his dick between my breasts. I pressed them against his dick in an up and down motion. He let out an even harder moan. I panted as I moved harder.

"Sasuke you like that, huh?" he smacked my ass again and nodded.

"Go ahead Sasuke. Ahh, come all over my chest!" he did that with satisfaction. I stood up and as did he.

"You ready Sakura?" he took out what seemed to be a blue condom. I nodded. He put it on and I jumped on the edge of the table. He placed his hands on my shoulders and entered me slowly. That was the most painful thing ever. When he broke my barrier, I couldn't take it.

"Sasuke, it's not gonna fit!" I was in a total panic. He shook his head and thrusted in and out of me. He actually fit it all in me and we were so close that now he was holding me up.

"Just take it." He went a little harder and his hands were on my waist to balance me I put my hands on his shoulders and screamed in pain. He slammed in and out, in and out. I felt the blood panging through my head. I was in unison with him causing my boobs to bounce up and down.

"Ahh, Oohhh, Sasuke!" I moaned his name several times. He started to grunt as he went harder and firmer.

"You're so tight Sakura; it hurts!"

"I don't care! Harder Sasuke, Harder!" he answered me thoroughly.

"This feels so good. Fuck, stay still Sakura!" My eyes rolled to the back of my head and he set me down off the table. He pulled out of me and turned me around. I bent over and he entered me again. This was even more painful. He groped my thighs and with each thrust he grunted. His thrusts were one right after another. I held my ankles, but I couldn't balance so I grabbed the table in front of me. It hurt so much that I had tears streaming, but then again it felt so good. By now I was gasping for air. He stopped and climaxed. He exited from me and disposed of the condom. I could barely stand, my legs felt weak. He zipped up his pants and I was still catching my breath. Losing your virginity is as fun as getting your arm amputated. I had carried another pair of undies with me in case he said yes. I put them on and hooked my bra back. I put in my dress and brushed my hair. I caught him chuckling to himself as he buckled his belt.

"What's so funny," I asked. He shook his head.

"Its just that when I was touching you seemed tense almost scared." He shook his head again. I bit my lip, trying to think if I should tell him or not. Itachi's voice soared back in my head.

_"Pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone in the dark."_

_"You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?"_

_"Come on sakura kiss me and it'll all be over."_

I closed my eyes and reopened them. Sasuke had a worried look on his face and caressed mine.

"Something wrong…something you wanna talk about?" I forced a smile and looked into his concerned eyes. I shook my head and grabbed my purse and shawl.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Really." He slowly nodded his head.

"So, I was wondering, Sakura. You seem pretty content with just fooling around so I wanted to know if you would, go out with me?"


	13. LISTEN UP PEOPLEAUTHOR SPEAKING HERE!

Listen up people! i'm really getting tired of these rude reviews. I too hate seeing grammatical errors, i'm an A student, but when i'm typing i don't care. So i apologize for insulting anyones intelligence. I've just finished my finals so I'll be updating soon. If you don't have something positive to say don't say it all! Now its getting ridiculous!

Thnx for all the reviews but you guys really take things to seriously.


	14. Unusual Hook Ups

"So, I was wondering, Sakura. You seem pretty okay with just fooling around so I wanted to know if you would, go out with me?"

My head was pounding and my heart racing. I would never imagine Sasuke asking me this. I bit my lip hard and played with my fingers. Was this really happening? My objectives were almost done. I stood up to Temari, check. Lost my virginity to Sasuke, check. Managed so far not be raped by his brother, check. I have been passing Jiriya's class, but I never put date Sasuke. My head drew out a new sheet of paper and I mentally jotted down, Date Sasuke. I crossed it out. Check

"O-Of course I will." I knew he couldn't help but to smile. We walked out the school hand in hand, even though it was raining. My hair was out and it clung to my face and bare shoulders as did his. My skin felt rubbery and I could hear the end of Yellow by Coldplay playing. I looked at the sky, but my head was brought down and my lips were tangled with someone else's. Sasuke was all I could think of. His hands groped me tighter as if I were somehow floating away. I giggled, but he refused to stop kissing me. I loved the fact he was taller then me, but he really made me feel short! My hands ran over his arms and I wanted more.

Shikamaru's POV

After Temari and Ino ran out crying, I got bored. I was sitting by the boys bathroom, sipping a bottle of vodka. I let my hair out and I started thinking about Temari. When I made her cry raced back in my head. She really did have emotions and I really crushed them. I sighed and shrugged. It would be too much work to get up and find her. In the gym they continuously kept playing. Whenever I think about her that song keeps playing. All of a sudden what seemed to be a green chicken soared past me. Temari, I thought. I ran after her and grabbed her hand. She tried to pull away, but I grabbed both her wrists forcing her to look at me. She looked kind of cute covered in feathers.

"What do you want," she sniffled. I brushed some of the feathers out her face and her face quickly flushed. I smirked at her.

"What I make you blush now?" She pulled away from me.

"Dream on." She looked the other way and crossed her arms. I lit a cigarette.

"You remember when I said you're like the worst wife and mom." She was silent.

"Well I didn't really mean it." I slowly stepped towards her.

"I actually had a lot of fun with you…you know." I pressed the cigarette against the wall and watched the ashes fall. She slowly turned around.

"You mean that?" I nodded. She stepped towards me, her eyes looked innocent. She pecked me on the cheek.

"You wanna follow me to my house…no ones there you can get washed up?"

"Sure." So we walked all the way to my house. As soon as we got in it started raining. I went to the linen closet and handed her a wash cloth and towel. I showed her my private bathroom and I could tell she eyed Diama.

"Um…Shika, I mean Shikamaru why is she so quiet." I only informed Sasuke on the secret that there's a switch on its neck.

"I turned it off." She looked at me for a moment and walked in the bathroom. I was going to close the door but she stopped me.

"Wait, um can you help me unzip my dress?" I nodded and stepped in the bathroom. I closed the door and she moved her hair out the way. I slowly unzipped her dress. She looked at me through the mirror. I shook my head and she turned on the pipe. I turned to leave.

"Wait don't leave."

"Huh?"

"Put your hands on me." She dropped her dress. My _friend_ wanted her so bad, but I wasn't sure. She walked up to me and put her hands on my face. She kissed my lips and her big chest rubbed on my chest. She masterfully unbuckled my pants while sucking on my neck. The greed goo rubbed on me as well. I stepped out of my pants. She walked in the shower and her hand signaled for me to follow. I did, it's not like its my first time. Score!

Author Sit Down

Review! Review! next chap filled with drama ) Also sorry haven't been updating. Truth be told i'm just 15 in the 10th grade, so i had to study for finals and regens. They sure can give a girl a lot of work!


	15. Author Speaking Here!

Hey everyone check out my new story:

That Girl, Ino. It feels kinds lonely with only 8 reviews. Show it some love too!   
I'm not going to spoil the summary read it for yourselves. I really enjoy writing both so enjoy as well!

Please Review Review and Review

Also fanart will be accepted for both stories. Send me a group picture of how I describe the characters for the seperate stories.

Or draw the couples or single drawings. There is no money involved just for fun.

Even if you can't draw still try you never know!

I'll dedicate a story and/ or make one to the best artist and chapters to the rest.

If you got a drawing to send

send me a private message and from there i'll explain where you should email it!

Enjoy!


	16. Renewal?

Spring break was a renewal for everyone. My relationship with Sasuke was going well, Shikamaru and Temari weren't going out but spent a lot of time together. My brother started being nicer to me. Hinata and Naruto started to go out and the same with Neji and Tenten. Going to school used to be a shark tank but now I could just breeze through. I made friends with the other girls and everything was at peace. Temari calmed down and even started waving to me in the halls. Everyone was cool except for one person…Ino.

I walked in the girls' bathroom and washed my hands. I heard sobbing coming from one of the stalls. A girl came out with her face in her hands. She removed them and I saw it was Ino. She looked at me but I answered her with silence.

"Sakura…I'm sorry, so sorry." I glanced at her, she looked pale and the rim around her eyes was blood shot red.

"Its okay," I said quietly. She smoothed her hair back.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life when I stopped being friends with you." I looked at her.

"I'm so screwed…I mean I can tell you this right?" I nodded and dried my hands.

"I thought Itachi loved me. I gave him my innocence at that Halloween party. Whenever we had sex we always used a condom. Then a week before the spring break and the dance, we had sex again. But, we didn't use protection. I took him back, because I really love him. So like my period stopped and I took a pregnancy test. So now I'm pregnant—and—I—don't—how—to—tell him."

She broke into tears. I patted her shoulder.

"But, you have to." She wiped her face again.

"But, what if he tells me to get rid of it? What if he breaks up with me?"

"Do you want it?"

"I don't know…I just want to be with him. But, Sakura I'm really sorry for everything I did to you."

She walked out the bathroom and I looked at myself. Would Sasuke do the same to me? Would Itachi really tell her to get rid of it?

I walked out the bathroom and bumped into someone. The person grabbed my elbow and covered my mouth. He dragged me into a closet. He turned the light on.

"Itachi what are you doing!" He smirked at me. He pressed me against the door and held me down. His tongue licked my neck and he started sucking my flesh.

"Stop!" He pinned my hands above my head with one hand and pulled ductape out his pocket. He quickly bound my hands and I tried not to cry. He picked up my legs and roughly kissed me. My eyes stung with hot tears.

"Itachi please!" I heard his zipper being pulled down and he pulled down my underwear.

"Precious little cherry blossom. You're so sweet you know that?" He gritted the last words as he roughly cupped my face. My tears trickled down his hand. He licked my lips. No, I was not going to let him do this! I had to do something. He released my face and I bit his ear. He screamed in pain and dropped me on the floor. I struggled up and tried my best to open the door.

"You little bitch!" He was soothing his ear and used his other hand to yank me by my hair.

"Someone help me please!" He twirled me around to face him and smacked me to the ground.

"Shut up!" He kept trying to get a hold of me, but I kept squirming. Through my tears I could see the items around me. He pulled me under him, but I quickly kicked him in the stomach. I could feel my mouth burning and bleeding. I grabbed a broom between my bound hands and wielded it.

"Get back!" He stood up smirking.

"Haruno you underestimate me." He grabbed the broom and pulled me to him. One hand slidded around my waist and the other flung the broom to the ground. I closed my eyes and gave up. This was it…I would be nothing but a broken blossom…

------------------------------------------

Itachi is not raping her right now he's just holding her.


	17. Never say Never

A/N: sorry about the forever long wait...cpu been acting up. Hope you enjoy it! Requests are always welcome! 

Itachi slammed me against the door hard.

"Why do you refuse me?!" he exclaimed. His eyes were angry. He grabbed me shoulders, pulled me forward and then slammed me back. Tears burst from my eyes and I howled in pain.

"Sakura, can't you see I want you!? Stay still and this will be easier—

The door opened and I fell on the ground. I turned my head up to see my enraged brother, Mr. Kakashi, Miss Tsunade, and Sasuke. My brother grabbed Itachi slamming him into the cleaning supplies. I was on the floor whimpering with tears rolling down my cheeks. Mr. Kakashi helped me up.

"Get the fuck off of me," screamed Itachi. My brother pushed him down to the floor and punched him.

"Man fuck you! You're supposed to be my best friend! And—you're—raping—my—sister!" At every pause he punched Itachi. Then Itachi grabbed Marko and turned the tables on him.

I looked over at Sasuke. He stormed off and I burst into more tears. Miss Tsunade touched my arm and her face filled with sympathy.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and wiped my tears. Mr. Jiriya and Mr. Gai pulled Itachi and Marko off each other.

"You can cry if you want to." She held her arms out and I ran into her embrace, sobbing uncontrollably. I peered open my eyes to see Itachi trying to break free from Jiriya. He glared at me and I looked away scared. Gai and Jiriya hurled the boys away and Tsunade patted my back softly as Mr. Kakashi patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry he's not going to get away with this, come on." I nodded and followed the two adults into her office. I sat in one of the chairs facing Miss Tsunade's desk. Kakashi handed me a cup of water and I sipped it quietly.

"Did this happen before…if there's anything you need to tell me, tell me now." I set the cup down and rustled my hair.

"Before his flirting was real innocent. Then, one day he…found me in the school basement…" The memories zoomed back and I wiped away a tear. "…He pinned my hands and ripped down my underwear. Then, he uh—touched me there." I looked down at my feet. I heard the woman sigh.

"Why didn't you say something Sakura?" Kakashi furrowed his brows. 'The dance' he said to himself, 'He kissed her and she slapped him…she told him he would never hurt her again.'

"I thought he got over me."

"Because of the dance," Kakashi questioned. "When you stood up to him?"

I nodded and Miss Tsunade looked from him to me.

"What are you talking about Hatake?"

"Well at the Spring Fling, he kissed her and she smacked him. I should've reported it from then," he replied.

"Yes you should have." She pulled out a paper and picked up the phone. "Bring Sakura to the nurse and make her call her parents." Kakashi nodded and walked me to the nurse's office.

"Uh, hello nurse can you patch up any wounds she may have." She put on her glasses and I sat on the examining table.

"Such a pretty girl, what happened," she asked as she cleaned the cut on my lip.

"I-I don't know," I responded.

"Bring Itachi in my office now," screamed Tsunade at Shizune. Shizune nodded and paged Jiriya. Jiriya came with Itachi. Itachi sat in a chair and pushed some hair behind his ear.

"Itachi, why," Tsunade asked rubbing her temples.

"I don't know I just had an urge."

"Your parents are on their way. Now your family is a great help to the school and the town and as much as I hate to do this. I can't suspend you I can only put you on an in school suspension. It will last until May."

Shizune came in with Itachi's parents. They took a seat.

"Now like I've just said to Itachi, I can only give him an in school suspension. So, you won't have to worry its only for two months."

"And this girl, who is she," questioned Fugaku.

"Sakura Haruno," replied Itachi in an amusing voice.

"Itachi if anyone finds out about this," whispered Fugaku.

"Don't worry word won't spread fast, dad." Itachi smirked and yawned. My parents and I went into Tsunade's office. Itachi glared and smirked at me.

Everyone was seated.

"Now, attempted rape is a serious charge. I will be giving Itachi an in school suspension for two months," said Tsunade.

"What?!" screamed Dad.

"You can't be serious, I'll have to discuss this with my lawyer," added Mom.

"Press charges if you wish, but I warn you the Uchiha's have a very high reputation around here. The authorities might not even pursue it. That's why I think that we should settle this here."

"It would be a waste of time. Itachi has such a promising future," added Mrs. Uchiha.

"To hell with his future he's a criminal," yelled Dad.

"Hiro, please," pleaded Mom.

My father sulked in his chair.

"Ms. Tsunade, I would like to settle this here," I whispered. Itachi smirked and my parents were startled.

"Are you sure," asked Miss Tsunade. I nodded.

"Okay, Itachi you have a in school suspension for two months." I felt like I wanted to cry.

"Thank you, Tsunade you made a wise decision," added Mr. Uchiha. The Uchiha's got up.

"Mom, I just want to go home," I said bursting into tears. My mother me took in her arms hushing me.

We walked out the office and I stood still when I saw Itachi. The fear I felt was unimaginable. My mother gently pushed me forward. My brother was at the end of the hallway waiting. My dad gently rustled his hair and we left the school. My mother told me to go upstairs and get some rest. I changed in my grey sweatshirt and my baggy pajama pants. I laid on my bed going over today's events. What upset me the most was the fact that Sasuke just stormed off. I went downstairs in the kitchen and sat at the table. My mom and dad were still in their office clothes bustling around the kitchen. My mother handed me a cup of lemon zinger tea and rubbed my back. My hair trailed down my shoulders and I quietly sipped the drink. My parents were making my favorite meal. Yakizakana with Domburi.

"Sakura, if the Uchihas were scaring you from pressing charges, it's understandable. Just tell me if you do," my mother said softly.

"Damn Uchihas. Just because they have reputation, we can't protect our kids," muttered my dad slicing the fish.

"Hiro, please," my mother spoke petulantly slamming a pot on the stove.

"No, Airi! We have money too. We are in the same social class. What makes us different?!"

My mother didn't respond she just stirred the rice. When she's really mad at him she doesn't respond at all. She can go without talking to him for two weeks straight.

"You guys don't need to fight about this. I'm not going to press charges but I'm not going to make myself a victim either," I said strongly.

"I should kill that bastard," muttered Marko pulling out a chair. He looked down at his hands angrily and then looked at me with a gentler look.

"You okay?" I nodded and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Yea. Everyone can make themselves a victim or not. I'm not going to be one. I'm going to school tomorrow." I actually smiled.

My dad was grilling the fish. "You sure? If anything happens I'll kill that punk myself." My mom set down a bowl of rice for me and Marko.

"Just make sure you're making the right decision," she warned sternly and then smoothed my hair. I broke my chopsticks and dug into the rice. My dad served us the fish and then we all ate.

I walked into school with my brother. Itachi was totally wrong, word spread fast. Marko walked me to my locker.

"If you want to go home, remember call mom and dad," he said firmly.

"I know."

"I'll meet up with you before and after lunch and then spend your free period in the office or the library, so you can be supervised. Remember meet me in the office when school's over, I'll walk you home."

"Thanks Marko, but I feel bad that half your friends aren't talking to you anymore."

"You're my baby sis, you're way more important. Don't worry about it forehead," he replied jokingly. He kissed me on the forehead and walked away. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned around a let out a yelp. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you scared me." I could feel the other students staring at us.

"Yea, I'm sorry about yesterday. I just...couldn't believe it." He looked at the ground shaking his head and slowly brought it back up.

"You're forgiven..." I noticed he had a couple of bruises around his eye and his lip was cut. Then I noticed his left hand was in a cast. I touched his eye gently. He winced a little and touched my fingers. He actually smiled.

"When I got home, I was so upset to see that bastard watching T.V. I just lunged at him, but you can see who won," he said softly. He gently caressed my face, but his touch was to familiar. I turned my head a little. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm not ready for you or anybody to touch me for a while," I said quietly ignoring the whispers going around.

"No, not about that. For not protecting you...defending you," he muttered looking down. He looked up again and I ran my fingers over his lips. He blushed and I softly giggled.

"Make it up to me by walking me to first period?" He nodded and we walked to class like before.


	18. Becoming

After Ino's pregnancy surfaced. Itachi was officially ruined. His parents sent him off to boarding school, while Ino got an abortion. Her new found popularity was dismissed by a certain backstabbing blonde, who publicized her in the first place. And me? I remained with the people that cared about me. I picked up soccer and continued to date Sasuke throughout my high school years. We both graduated and now attend the same college. But, he was chained to his family. Forced to follow appearances and the family business. I wanted more than to be trophy wife, a writer perhaps. So sophomore year of college we called it quits. We still remain close friends. As I sit at my desk smoking my cigarette. I scroll back to the top of my laptop's screen. I read once again. "Sakura's High School Experience".

A/N: Sorry I took forever to update. I moved into a bigger, house getting new cpu, and just got to squeeze time in between homework to deliver. Part 2 coming soon: this time its college. New relationships, conflicts, and comebacks!


End file.
